


partying 101

by liime



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, but I am here to fill ur seungsung needs do not worry, haha can u tell I've never been to a party in my entire life, high school party, icb the seungsung ship didn't even show up I am disgusted at the lack of seungsung fics, if u squint, minor changlix in the bg?, not very drunk, they get a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liime/pseuds/liime
Summary: in which seungmin goes to a party and fails maths (and gets a boyfriend)





	partying 101

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh okay firstly I would like to make a disclaimer that one, I have never been to a party in my life and two,I have never been drunk in my life  
> secondly, i wrote half of this in class and the rest of it in my phone and I did not edit it so like,, read at ur own risk i guess  
> thirdly, good titles are for losers

seungmin's fingers are sticky with spilled alcohol and the music is loud enough that he can feel it more than hear it and there's a girl with smudged eyeliner trying to flirt with him and seungmin doesn't even know why he came to this dumb party. and he has a headache.

the girl giggles next to him, standing on tip-toe to say something into his ear. seungmin still can't hear what she says and he doesn't really care anyway.

“hey,” he yells, over the music. “I'm gonna - bathroom.” he makes a vague gesture in the direction of the doorway, sets down the beer hyunjin had shoved into his hands earlier onto a table and leaves the girl looking disappointed. 

the living room is packed, filled with horny teenagers grinding clumsily, floor littered with abandoned cups. eventually, after a lot of 'excuse me’s’, he manages to break into the hallway, letting out a relieved breath as the music dulls into a far-away thumping behind the closed door.

“oh, seungmin!” hyunjin exclaims and seungmin looks up, startled. “where have you been?”

“where have  _ i  _ been?” seungmin repeats. “you mean, where the fuck have you been, asshole, you just abandoned me in there.”

hyunjin just laughs and waves a hand at the boy standing next to him. “you know changbin-hyung, right?” he says, instead of apologising. “this is his house.”

“yeah,” seungmin says, staring at him. “you’re the one felix is always hanging out with, right?”

changbin laughs, running a hand through his hair carelessly. “yeah, I guess that's me.”

“anyway, we were actually just heading upstairs,” hyunjin cuts in impatiently, bored of introductions. “we were looking for you, but now you're here. you wanna come up with us? it's quieter.”

there's a couple making out sloppily against the wall next to them, a group of drunk girls stumbling messily down the hallway, a boy in the kitchen talking loudly and drunkenly about his sexual exploits of last friday. “yeah,” seungmin says immediately. “please.”

 

-x

 

changbin’s room is big and expensive and nice and there's already people there.

which is fine. which is great. seungmin loves people. 

felix is there, which is great. seungmin likes felix. felix is a good bro and he has a cool accent and sometimes he has australian snacks. and jeongin is there. jeongin is a brat but he's a cute brat and seungmin likes him. sometimes. or they hang out a lot, anyway, so seungmin has to like him. and also jisung is there.

which is not so great. 

it's not that seungmin doesn't like jisung. seungmin doubts that there's anyone who doesn't like jisung, to be honest. jisung is the nicest person in the school. probably the nicest person in the whole korea, maybe even in the world.

seungmin likes him a lot. 

too much. 

sometimes, seungmin spends entire math lessons staring at jisung's back and daydreaming about making out with him.

sometimes, jisung wears glasses and seungmin spends the entire lesson trying not to hyperventilate.

so seungmin, being practical, made a rule for himself sometime last year to never be around jisung for more than two minutes at a time. which isn't the easiest rule in the world, especially when their friend groups overlap a lot - seungmin is friends with hyunjin and felix and jeongin and jisung is friends with felix and jeongin and changbin and most of their friends are friends with each other as well, and also jisung sits in front of seungmin during maths five times a week, and all in all, seungmin has had a very stressful year. seungmin's pretty sure he's dropped at least two grades in maths. and it's still only september.

“hey,” felix drawls, snapping seungmin out of his daze. 

“why are you in my room,” changbin says, exasperated, flopping down on the bed next to where felix is sprawled out.

“jeongin was getting drunk,” jisung says sleepily. he's lying on the floor, all bundled up in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. “gotta keep the baby safe, right?”

“I'm not a baby,” jeongin protests indignantly. he's sitting in a bean bag, all curled up in a ball with messy hair and flushed cheeks and a too big sweater he stole from hyunjin, probably. he looks like a baby.

“yes you are,” hyunjin says, lowering himself gracefully to sit on the floor next to jeongin. 

“you are,” seungmin agrees. he sits down next to hyunjin, less gracefully, leaning against the wall. the others all nod.

“I'm practically the same age as jisung and felix,” jeongin complains, pouting.

“that's jisung-hyung and felix-hyung to you,” hyunjin teases, poking him in the side.

changbin says something then and felix laughs and jeongin makes a whining noise and buries his face in his hands and seungmin spaces out a bit. he's tired and it's late and he might be a little tipsy, so he leans back against the wall, eyes closing of their own accord and lets the conversation wash over him, voices buzzing pleasantly in the background. 

“seungmin-ah,” jisung says suddenly, at some point, voice a little hoarse, and seungmin jumps slightly, dragged back into the room. changbin, on the bed, is talking very passionately about… whales? whale dicks? seungmin isn't sure he wants to know. he looks down at jisung instead, still bundled up and barely visible, only his eyes shining up from between the pokemon linen. “yeah,” he says, carefully.

jisung squirms a bit, unwrapping the blankets around him and struggling to sit up before he beams at seungmin. his hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed and seungmin's mouth goes dry. god, he looks so cute. 

“come join my blanket burrito,” jisung demands brightly and seungmin can  _ feel  _ his cheeks go warm.

“um,” he says.

“I'm lonely,” jisung says, pouting a little. “and it's comfortable. come cuddle with me.”

changbin breaks off from his rant (he seems to have moved on to capitalism now. seungmin isn't entirely sure how he got from whale dicks to the bourgeois but he's not judging. even if changbin's house is nice enough that he probably is the bourgeois) to say, “jisung cries really easily when he's drunk, you should probably just do what he asks before he has a meltdown.”

“don't be mean,” jisung whines, making a face at him, mock offended. “but also you should do what I say, seungminnie. come cuddle.”

“um,” seungmin says again. “okay.”

maybe it's worth it just for the way jisung's face lights up.

but jisung is spreading all the blankets out and tugging seungmin over to lie next to him and then he's wrapping them both up and. and wow, jisung is really, really close to him and seungmin can't really breathe properly. fuck. the layers of blankets are thick and heavy and warm around him and jisung warm and soft and pretty and pressed up against him, legs tangling awkwardly and elbows bumping and his face is right there, all soft round cheeks and big shiny eyes. “hi,” jisung whispers, blinking. “what's up.”

“hi,” seungmin says back, because he doesn't know what else to do. he can smell the alcohol on jisung's breath, see the pink glow to his cheeks. “how drunk are you even?”

“I'm not that drunk,’ jisung protests, indignant. “just. just a little bit drunk.”

seungmin isn't sure whether to believe him, but jisung mostly just seems sleepy, a little whinier than usual maybe. it's more cute than anything else. 

“seungminnie,” jisung starts, squirming a little. on the other side of the room, felix is saying something in english, australian accent thick, and hyunjin is laughing. inside their blanket nest, though, jisung is fumbling through linen to tangle his fingers through seungmin's and puffing out his cheeks and seungmin kinda wants to yell. he's never spent so much time so close to jisung before and he's decided that he's never going to do it again. it's bad for his heart, probably. maybe he should get a doctor's note. 

“how come you never hang out with me?” jisung is asking him now, sounding a little sulky. “I wanna be friends with you.”

“uh,” seungmin manages. somewhere in the back of his brain, he wonders if jisung can feel his heart pounding. “we can be friends, jisung-ah.” 

“yeah, but.” fuck. jisung is pouting now, properly, fingers clutching at his hand. he looks so small. seungmin wants to kiss him. “but you never hang out with us. with me. and I want to hang out with you. you should hang out with me. I never get to see you. I only get to see felix and hyunjin and they're annoying.”

“I see you every day, nearly,” seungmin says. “we have maths together, remember?”

jisung blinks, considering this. “you should sit next to me in maths,” he decides after a few minutes. 

_ fuck _ . if seungmin fails his maths class, he's telling his mom to yell at jisung. but “okay,” he says, instead of what he should say, which is 'no, I need to pass this class and I can't do that if you're sitting next to me and distracting me with your flawless skin so actually I should probably just switch classes altogether’.

“good,” jisung mumbles, sounding satisfied. “you're so cute, seungminnie, did you know that? even if you always avoid me. you should stop avoiding me. you're too cute to avoid me, seungminnie.” his words are kinda slurring together and his eyes are closing and his grip on seungmin’s hand has gone loose, but that doesn't make a difference, seungmin's heart is still pounding hard enough that it kinda hurts and jisung is close enough to him that he can probably feel it, but seungmin doesn't even care because han jisung just told him that he's cute. han jisung thinks he's cute. jisung thinks he's cute and wants to hang out with him more.

seungmin feels like he's about to implode.

“also,” jisung mumbles sleepily, “you should kiss me. hyunjin said that you're avoiding me because you wanna kiss me. you should just kiss me and then you don't have to avoid me. you're so dumb, seungmin-ah.”

“what?” seungmin says, mouth dry and heart thudding because what the  _ fuck.  _ but jisung's eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and even and he's asleep, tucked in against seungmin, fingers still tangled loosely. “what the fuck,” he whispers to himself.

jeongin, on the other side of the room, is saying something about ducks and felix is staring mushily at changbin and hyunjin is laughing again and han jisung just told seungmin to kiss him.

“what the fuck,” seungmin says again, staring at jisung's sleeping face. 

 

-x

 

two days later, jisung flops cheerfully into the seat next to seungmin in maths and starts talking brightly about the movie he watched with his family last night and four days later seungmin and jisung and felix and hyunjin and jeongin all go out for ice cream together and a week later, jisung invites seungmin over to his house to watch anime and two weeks later, at the school basketball game, seungmin drags jisung away from changbin and hyunjin and the others to go sit outside, behind the bike racks where kids usually go to smoke, and he pushes jisung up against the wall and kisses him and jisung says something that sounds a lot like, “fucking  _ finally, _ ” and kisses him back eagerly, all hot and messy and enthusiastic. and a week after that, (a week in which they spend a lot of time making out enthusiastically) jisung tells a cute girl from the year below that he has a boyfriend. 

(and a few months after that, seungmin gets his report card and finds out that yeah, he failed maths. but it's okay, because dating jisung is worth it and also jisung failed maths as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh thank u for reading !! hmu at tumblr if u want @j1sng


End file.
